El pajaro Azul
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón. Friedrich Nietzsche 1844-1900 Filosofo alemán.


**Este relato le pertenece a Rubén Darío, solo adapte a los personajes que tampoco me pertenecen, **

**Este fict no es con fines lucrativos, es para entretenimiento, si incurro en algo por favor infórmenme**

* * *

><p>EL PÁJARO AZUL<p>

* * *

><p>Danville es teatro divertido y terrible. Entre los concurrentes al café, buenos y decididos muchachos - amigos, conocidos, familia - sí, ¡todos buscando el laurel verde! ninguno más querido que aquel pobre Phineas, triste casi siempre, buen bebedor de limonada, soñador, y como inventor intachable, bravo improvisador.<p>

En nuestras alegres reuniones, guardaba el pasto del jardín, entre los esbozos y rasgos de futuros planos, versos, inventos enteros realizados en la mente echada y gruesa de nuestro amado pájaro azul.

El pájaro azul era el pobre Phineas. ¿No sé por qué se llamada así? Nosotros le bautizamos con ese nombre.

Ello no fue un simple capricho. Aquel excelente muchacho. Cuando le preguntábamos por qué cuando todos reíamos como insensatos o como chicuelos, él arrugaba el ceño y miraba fijamente el cielo raso, nos respondía sonriendo con cierta amargura...

-Camaradas: habéis de saber que tengo un pájaro azul en el cerebro, por consiguiente...

Sucedía también que gustaba de ir a las campiñas nuevas, al entrar la primavera. El aire del bosque hacía bien a sus pulmones, según nos decía el genio

De sus excursiones solía traer ramos de violetas y gruesos cuadernillos de madrigales, escritos al ruido de las hojas y bajo el ancho cielo sin nubes. Las violetas eran para Isabella, su vecina, una muchacha fresca y rosada que tenía los ojos muy azules.

Los inventos eran para nosotros. Nosotros los veíamos y los aplaudíamos. Todos teníamos una alabanza para Phineas. Era un ingenuo que debía brillar. El tiempo vendría. Oh, el pájaro azul volaría muy alto. ¡Bravo! ¡Bien!

Principios de Phineas:

De las flores, las lindas campánulas.

Entre las piedras preciosas, el zafiro. De las inmensidades, el cielo y el amor: es decir, las pupilas de Isabella.

Y repetía el inventor: Creo que siempre es preferible la neurosis a la imbecilidad.

A veces Phineas estaba más triste que de costumbre.

Andaba por los bulevares; veía pasar indiferente los lujosos carros, los elegantes, las hermosas mujeres. Frente al escaparate de un joyero sonreía; pero cuando pasaba cerca de un almacén de libros, se llegaba a las vidrieras, husmeaba, y al ver las lujosas ediciones, se declaraba decididamente envidioso, arrugaba la frente; para desahogarse volvía el rostro hacia el cielo y suspiraba. Corría al jardín en busca de nosotros, conmovido, exaltado, casi llorando, pedía un vaso de agua y nos decía:

-Sí, dentro de la jaula de mi cerebro está preso un pájaro azul que quiere su libertad...

Hubo algunos que llegaron a creer en un descalabro de razón.

Un alienista a quien se le dio noticias de lo que pasaba, calificó el caso como una monomanía especial. Sus estudios patológicos no dejaban lugar a duda.

Decididamente, el desgraciado Phineas estaba loco.

Desde entonces Phineas cambió de carácter. Se volvió charlador, se dio un baño de alegría, compró ropa nueva, y comenzó un poema en tercetos titulados, pues es claro: El pájaro azul.

Cada mañana se leía en nuestra reunión algo nuevo de la obra. Aquello era excelente, sublime, disparatado.

Allí había un cielo muy hermoso, un jardín muy fresco, suburbios brotados como por la magia del pincel, rostros de niños asomados entre flores; los ojos de Isabella húmedos y grandes; y por añadidura, el buen Dios que envía volando, volando, sobre todo aquello, un pájaro azul que sin saber cómo ni cuándo anida dentro del cerebro del chico, en donde queda aprisionado. Cuando el pájaro canta, se hacen inventos increíbles y alegres. Cuando el pájaro quiere volar abre las alas y se da contra las paredes del cráneo, se alzan los ojos al cielo, se arruga la frente y se poca agua.

He ahí el genio.

Una noche llegó Phineas riendo mucho y, sin embargo, muy triste.

La bella vecina había sido conducida al cementerio.

-¡Una noticia! ¡Una noticia! Canto último de mi poema. Isabella ha muerto. Viene la primavera e Isabella se va. Ahorro de violetas para la campiña. Ahora falta el epílogo del poema. Los editores no se dignan siquiera leer mis versos. Vosotros muy pronto tendréis que dispersaros. Ley del tiempo. El epílogo debe titularse así: "De cómo el pájaro azul alza el vuelo al cielo azul".

¡Plena primavera! Los árboles florecidos, las nubes rosadas en el alba y pálidas por la tarde; el aire suave que mueve las hojas y hace aletear las cintas de los sombreros de paja con especial ruido! Phineas no ha ido al campo.

Hele ahí, viene con traje nuevo, a nuestro amado Café, pálido, con una sonrisa triste.

-! Amigos míos, un abrazo! Abrazadme todos, así, fuerte; decidme adiós con todo el corazón, con toda el alma... El pájaro azul vuela.

Y el pobre Phineas lloró, nos estrechó, nos apretó las manos con todas sus fuerzas y se fue.

Pálidos, asustados, entristecidos, al día siguiente, todos nosotros del jardín que metíamos tanta bulla en aquel patio reluciente, nos hallábamos en la habitación de Phineas. El estaba en su lecho, sobre las sábanas ensangrentadas, con el cráneo roto de un balazo. Sobre la almohada había fragmentos de masa cerebral. ¡Qué horrible!

Cuando, repuestos de la primera impresión, pudimos llorar ante el cadáver de nuestro amigo, encontramos que tenía consigo el famoso poema. En la última página había escritas estas palabras: Hoy, en plena primavera, dejó abierta la puerta de la jaula al pobre pájaro azul.

¡Ay, Phineas, cuántos llevan en el cerebro tu misma enfermedad!

* * *

><p><strong>En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón.<strong>

**Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) Filosofo alemán.**


End file.
